


Hold Me Tight

by duckhyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluffy, M/M, Radios, Rain, jaehyun adores tae, tae is very sleepy, very soft, wearing socks accidentally to bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckhyuck/pseuds/duckhyuck
Summary: The two lamps left on and the pair of socks on a sleeping Taeyong's feet are all great suggestions to Jaehyun that Taeyong is more than a little tired.





	Hold Me Tight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paradisedise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradisedise/gifts).



> This is for my hero, icon, most beautiful mother whom I love so much. I hope you enjoy this hunty (since I've owed you something for a while!!) thanks for always listening to me bitch and cry about everything!!!!
> 
> Love you always ♥︎♥︎♥︎
> 
>  
> 
> (Lyrics and title by Rajie's song Hold Me Tight)

Jaehyun closes his apartment door behind himself with a soft click. It was drizzly outside so he hangs up his jacket on one of the coat hooks to air dry. He puts a hand through his hair _floofing_ up his curls and brushes out some of the dampness.

It’s quiet in the apartment, dark too. The lamp in the corner of what they’ve situated as their T.V/living room, is on the lowest light, leaving the room in a dim wash of yellow.

Jaehyun toes off his dress shoes then walks towards the dining table, which fits four comfortably and he slings his laptop bag over one of the chairs. He just came back from dinner with a few colleagues after working late on some new marketing and advertisement strategies. He makes a mental note to back up some of the digital sketches they worked on tomorrow. He’d hate to lose the good start they made tonight.

The kitchen smells like the leftover takeout from last night. Taeyong must have reheated it and ate it all alone. Something about Taeyong doing things by himself always makes Jaehyun’s heart a little achey. He sighs a little, parched from his lengthy walk home from the pub, he retrieves a glass and fills it with some tap water. He lets his back rest against the edge of the counter as he sips on the lukewarm drink.

_Where is Taeyong?_

He places the glass down carefully into the sink, completely finished. The sleeves of his shirt get rolled past his elbows and he begins undoing the top buttons of his red dress shirt. He pushes off the counter, making his way to the sole bedroom in the apartment.

On his way over he picks up what he missed when he first walked in. The soft lull of music playing from their bedroom radio fills his ears. It’s comforting, the low static becomes back ground noise of the melody and it reminds Jaehyun of simpler days. The days where he and Taeyong would buy new cassettes and snap them into the player to listen to. They would lay down on the carpet of Taeyong’s high school bedroom, the smaller’s head would rest upon Jaehyun’s tummy and they would hum out whatever they had picked for the day.

Those _were_ the simpler times.

But that doesn’t mean Jaehyun hasn’t come to relish the bustle of life he has with Taeyong now.

They always make time for the simple anyways.

The room is clean, which means Taeyong has been stressed. He enjoys cleaning up as a means to distract himself from work often but pushing his deadlines usually doesn’t help in the long run. Jaehyun hopes he isn’t putting off a heavy work load.

Taeyong was in charge of the room’s colour scheme as well. White bed sheets and throw pillows of various shades of green. The one accent wall is painted in a deep forest green as well. It’s welcoming, cheerful and cozy.

In the mess of sheets Taeyong is curled up in the fetal position. Tufts of his thick black hair are splayed out on the pillow. His pants are off leaving him in his black boxers, white shirt and his…socks. Jaehyun can’t help but let out a laugh in exasperation because Taeyong has a vehement hate for wearing socks to bed.

“What tired you out like this baby?” Jaehyun calls softly without intending an answer. He knows his love is fast asleep.

He wanders a little closer, finishing the last few buttons on his top before throwing the shirt at the end of the bed. It’s just something he’ll be scolded about later.

The side table lamp is on, dimly, just as the living room. It’s another reason as to why he keeps asking himself the question of _how tired could Taeyong have been to break so many of his personal rules_? Lamps are to be turned off before bed, always, but maybe Taeyong’s finally trusting Jaehyun more to follow along with his antics.

Jaehyun thinks the living room lamp can last the night on, what Taeyong doesn’t know won’t hurt him. Besides, he doesn’t have it in himself to turn his back to the cute little creature curled up in the sheets. Taeyong makes him so happy, he can feel himself smiling with his signature dimples on display and all. If Taeyong was awake he’d for sure find two fingers prodding cutely at the dips in his cheeks.

Jaehyun strips his belt, pants and socks leaving his undershirt and boxers on. He leaves them in a discarded heap near his shirt.

The drizzle that was rinsing the world picks up, thumping raindrops begin to pelt the window above the bed headboard. It picks up so much the it looks as if someone is hosing the window down for a good wash.

Taeyong loves the rain. Jaehyun loves it now too because of him.

Back when they were seventeen Taeyong had told Jaehyun the forecast for the night as they were on their way to school. Jaehyun remembers mumbling something along the lines of, _oh jee that sounds crummy_. To which Taeyong had stayed indifferent to.

When that night had finally come around Jaehyun awoke startled to sound of stones hitting his bedroom window instead of rain. When he raised it up he found Taeyongs small frame standing on his lawn drenched in the down pour. Jaehyun remembers his words clearly too, _get your ass down here Jung!_

The first part of that entire moment was bitter, Jaehyun did not want to be wet. It was funny since it wasn’t rain he found himself drowning in that night because before he got the chance to complain about his frizzing hair, lips were on his.

Jaehyun snaps out of his haze looking back at his Taeyong sleeping so soundly, fondly. It was the best first kiss and from that point it was only ever and always Taeyong.

He creeps closer to his lover and reaches a hand out to gently pull the socks off Taeyong’s feet. He hears little sniffles. It’s something Taeyong does when he stirs. It’s adorable and Jaehyun pauses just to concentrate on the little noises.

His focus breaks on the voice coming through the radio.

**_~And it’s seems like all weekend it will be cloudy with frequent showers. A gloomy setback for people hoping to enjoy the consistently nice temperatures this weekend. On the bright side I’ve updated my “restaurants to try” list on my Twitter. Hopefully you guys check it out and make use of the days off ahead. Anyways, that’s all for tonight, this Suh Youngho signing off. Have a wonderful night.~_ **

_Youngho_ ….Jaehyun’s heard that name mentioned by Taeyong before. It clicks together when Japanese swing pop from the 70’s starts playing. This is Taeyong’s favourite station and that was his favourite DJ. He blames the Japanese music obsession on one of his coworkers that transferred to his company three years back. Taeyong really made a hitch with him back at one of the open staff parties.

Jaehyun likes to whine about it all but he has to admit, if he can name the artist and song that’s playing right now, then he obviously enjoys it a lot more than he lets people believe.

Taeyong let’s out a small murmur and shifts around finding a more suitable sleeping position for himself. He settles on his back with an arm bent above his head.

Jaehyun tosses the socks on the floor then hops on and crawls up the bed. He flops down on his side, smiling again when he sees Taeyong’s face. His cheeks are puffy and he’s got a slight frown on his face as if he was working hard to stay asleep. A thin trail of drool leads from the corner of his mouth to a stain on the shoulder of his shirt. The flow has mostly receded since he’s on his back.

Jaehyun brings a thumb up and swipes carefully at the drool so it doesn’t dry on the other’s face. Every time his thumb brushes his skin Taeyong’s lower lips pulls down a little before going back immediately to its lax position just as an adult would play with a babies tiny mouth.

 _Precious_.

Jaehyun lifts himself up just slightly so he can plant a kiss on Taeyong’s forehead. He leaves his lips there for a short moment before pulling back and flopping down.

A hum of a approval comes from Taeyong and he knows now that his lover has broken free from the dream world. He flips his body over to face Jaehyun, eyes still closed, he wriggles himself into the younger boy’s arms.

“ _Mmm_ missed you today,” he mumbles into Jaehyun’s collar bones. The ghost of his breath causes a shiver through his body.

“I missed you too,” Jaehyun plants another kiss, this time on the top of Taeyong’s head.

They’re silent for a moment, the radio still hums gently, whispering out a catchy, airy ballad of love.

 ******_Hold me_**  
**yoru wa naga ii wa hold me tight**  
**shizuka ni hiro garu ima ni yurenaganai**

Taeyong starts squirming in the hold. Then he stills, huffing in defeat. Jaehyun giggles at his antics but he knows Taeyong will work to get what he wants even if it means fighting his exhaustion. Taeyong tries again and gets Jaehyun to role over onto his back, he successfully takes Taeyong along with him, pulling him on top.

Taeyong gives a lazy smile, content with the new position as it now gives him perfect access to Jaehyun’s lips. He leans in, missing only once because he’s a stubborn fool whose still keeping his eyes closed. He finds his mouth right after.

Jaehyun breathes out slowly loving the press of their bodies together and the feeling of closeness. His hands caress Taeyong’s lower back, exposed by his rising shirt. He pulls softly on Taeyong’s bottom lip and gets a little whine which translates as _babe I’m too tired to put more effort into this._

Taeyong is the first to pull back before Jaehyun decides he’d like to find a deeper angle. He buries his face in the crook of Jaehyun’s neck, rubbing his nose against the juncture, sniffling like a little kid.

Jaehyun locks his hands together, holding Taeyong soundly against him.

“Please turn the lamp off.” Taeyong whispers.

Jaehyun’s chest bubbles with a small giggle, “Of course.”

He tugs the cord on the lamp and lets the darkness submerge Taeyong and he into the unknown. The only activity going on is the continuos tranquil beats coming from the radio, filling the gaps of silence when the rain simmers into a pattering.

 ******_Close to me_**  
**Sukoshi samui no close me please**  
**futatsu no hubi kara nagararu hito toki**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you really enjoyed this bee!! And for other readers I hope you enjoyed this as well :)) comments and kudos are always appreciated! Thank you!!


End file.
